


All I Want For Christmas

by Serenitydusk



Series: Christmas/Winter ficlets [3]
Category: Natemare - Fandom, Natewantstobtl, Nathan Sharp - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: Based on the request:Natemare takes their shy lady to a Christmas party.  Their s/o doesn't drink, ever, but accidentally drinks something, thinking it was a virgin drink and their inhibitions are GONE!  Mare turns his back for .03 seconds and she's vanished?  He hears her giggle over the speakers and finds her on stage!  She waves to him and before he can stop her, she got the band playing 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' and she's singing to him and she is SO good.  Boy can't stop grinning and the crowd is going nuts.





	All I Want For Christmas

“Come on, doll. Please.” Natemare’s voice took on an edge of pleading. “You’ll have the best time, I promise.”  

When he gave her puppy eyes, she knew it was a lost cause. “Ok, Mare, I’ll go.” It was worth it to see how excited he was. She could deal with a party for a few hours if it made him this happy.  
  
As Christmas parties went, it wasn’t…too bad. There were… so many people, but the club was big, so they weren’t packed in like sardines. Nice place too.  A big stage where they were doing karaoke. Fancy bar off to the side, tended by Phantom, who gave her a little wave when they walked in.

She clung to Natemare, smiling. He knew everyone and he loved showing her off, which meant meeting lots of people. She was horrible with names, but at least she was great with faces. And she was having a great time, everyone was so nice, but this was so outside her comfort zone. Natemare was her comfort zone. Natemare cozied up on the couch. But for a demon like Mare who thrived on attention, there was only so many nights cuddled up on the couch before he went a little stir crazy.  

“Hey, Mare, you gonna sing tonight?”

“Hell yeah, I’m gonna sing!” He looked down at her, “Hey, you wan-“ He didn’t even get the whole sentence out before her eyes were wide, head shaking with a very emphatic ‘no’. She didn’t think she could sing in front of just Mare, let alone….all these people.  Just the thought made her palms sweat and her heart race.  
  
“Hey, you want something to drink?”  He called over a waitress and ordered drinks for them. A beer for him, virgin daiquiri for her.  The waitress brought the drinks and she was surprised at how good it was. There was something about it, she couldn’t put her finger on it.  Maybe Mare could find out what mix they used.  By halfway through the second one, she was feeling so….chill. Everyone was laughing and having fun. She was having fun!  But she wanted to do something maybe just a little outside her comfort zone.  Maybe… a lot outside.

Mare was caught up in a conversation, and barely noticed when she tugged on his arm, “Hey, I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Ok, doll.” He gave her a huge smile and a quick peck on the cheek, glad she seemed to be relaxing and having fun.  It was wasn’t until he heard her giggle, over the speakers, that he realized she was on stage. WHAT??  He almost panicked for a second, had someone made her go up on stage?  Because there was no way his shy girl would get up on stage. But there she was.   
  
“Hit it, boys!” She giggled again, “I’ve always wanted to stay that!”  The band started up the opening notes for ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’ and Mare made his way to the edge of the stage. He bit his lip, knowing, no matter what he’d love it, but….oh baby, he was a little worried for her. Until she hit that first note….and then the chorus. Oh wow, she was amazing! Better than amazing! How had she managed to hide this from him all this time? His girl had a set of pipes! And then he realized, she wasn’t just singing, she was singing to HIM. The biggest smile lit up his face. The crowd was singing along with her at this point, really getting into it.  Mare was too, of course, dancing around like a fool, but he didn’t care. Look at his girl up there on stage! She did a big finish, killing that last note and taking a very well deserved bow.  The crowd was screaming, wanting another song. But instead, she hopped off the stage. Mare caught her, spinning her around in his arms.   
  
“Did you like it? Was it ok?”  Her eyes were bright and shining.  
  
“No, it wasn’t ok. It was freaking incredible, doll!”  

She shrieked in glee, throwing her arms around his neck, then gave him a very big kiss. “I meant it, every word.”

“Well, Christmas or not, you got me, doll.” He pulled her in for another kiss, carrying her off to a more…secluded corner. There would be time later for a duet, but for now, he’d spotted some mistletoe with their names on it.


End file.
